Life's a dream
by I'twi'hard'vamp
Summary: Isabella Swan is an all-time British girl from London. She moves to Forks, Washington, unwillingly after her mom died. But living with her dad isn't all bad. Until she meets Edward Cullen. However, can she survive life with myths and monsters?...
1. Chapter 1 life's a dream

- **My human life was short and promising; however it was not reasonable to grieve after it ended… that night. -**

It was so cold that winter evening, as I walked home from school. I decided to take the shortcut through the narrow alleyway.

It was so dark. The moon was the only source of light, shadowing my every move.

I was thinking about my conversation with Edward Cullen today.

Why did he have to be so god damn stubborn?

Why couldn't he trust me that I would keep whatever secret he was hiding?

Gosh! He had my blood boiling every time I thought about him.

Out of nowhere I heard the heavy footsteps on the concrete grounds behind me.

I was too scared to look behind me. So I walked faster. Almost jogging.

I breathed loudly when the footsteps disappeared. Must have just been my imagination

Suddenly, without expecting it, I felt the strong, manly hands that fiercely wrapped around my neck, preventing me to breathe. I knew those hands well but I was in too much shock to realize.

He whispered "I'm sorry". I didn't understand why was he apologizing? This terrified me even more.

As I struggled to loosen the tight grip, I managed to choke out a whispered "help me!" before something sharp ripped through my skin and deep into the hollow of my neck.

Then I was left on the ground to die.

The pain was excruciating. Pain was everywhere. It burned. It burned every part of my body where it reached.

It hurt so much.

I screamed with my remaining energy. Screamed until my lungs hurt. Screamed till the darkness closed around me.

But the pain didn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2 pain was just the beginning

I always imagined dying peacefully, of old age, in my sleep. But this was not peaceful- it was painful.

I shouldn't have taken this shortcut home; all I wanted was to get out of the cold and in to the comfort of my home.

I thought about dad (Charlie), Alice, Emmet even Jasper would miss me.

They would soon be grieving.

I thought about the life- long expectations I had for myself, which I would never accomplish.

To be successful in both school and work, to be happily married and to have children.

I also hoped to die in the arms of a beloved one, not strangers.

While I was thinking I was lifted off the ground and ran with.

The cold wind was like a slap across my face as my hair blew out behind me.

I listened carefully for the footsteps against the ground, to prove we were running. There was no sound.

The pain gradually dissolved.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to realize I was in the arms of Edward Cullen.

I was overwhelmed. Not because I was surprised it was him but his features looked amazingly beautiful,

as if my eyes where different.

He was running extremely fast.

The Adrenaline rushed through my body, ripping the force of his grip off me.

I landed on the ground.

He stared down at me; meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face- it was hostile, furious.

He caught the horrified and confused expression on my face and instantly composed his face.

I noticed his eyes were black- coal black. This frightened me.


	3. Chapter 3 explanations

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He hesitated for a long moment, a line creasing his forehead while he was thinking. Or was he arguing… with himself?

"I'm so, so sorry" he managed to choke out "Bella I…" he put his hands in front of his eyes, as if he was ashamed of something.

He then lowered his hand towards me to help me get up; I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

I used much more force than intended and crashed against his hard chest.

He placed his arm around my waist and locked it there.

He whispered in my ear

"I couldn't help myself, Bella. Your blood smelt so good.

If I didn't do this to you, if I didn't… change you.

Then I would have killed you.

I am so sorry. I hope in time you will forgive me for this, Bella,

Even though I can't possibly… I will never forgive myself".

What the hell was he on about? Nothing was wrong with me, in fact I felt like I was capable of anything. But of course I was different.

I had changed.

I could see so much more with these eyes. I could see all the dust particles in the air and the insects crawling on the dark ground beneath me.

I could hear so much more with these ears, I could hear human heartbeats a long distance away.

Even my mind had changed. I had so much space it made me very uncomfortable.

I could think about my family and friends while I could think about the scorching, burning pain in my throat. I was thirsty but I/ my body desired something more than water.

Most importantly I still had plenty of space to doubt what Edward was telling me. But in a weird way I believed everything he told me.

I still needed proof. Just because I felt like a super human at the moment, didn't mean I had physically changed. It could have be some kind of illusion.

I needed answers.

"What am I?" I asked. Looking up into his eyes, which seemed to be focused somewhere else entirely.


	4. Chapter 4 nothings impossible

It was a long moment till his eyes looked down to meet mine.

Even in the dark I could tell they looked pained.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated "But…You're immortal".

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"It means you're no longer alive, or shall I say, No longer human. Bella you're a… Vampire, just like me, we're the living dead" he replied

I gasped bewildered, when all the information sank in.

I accepted the fact that I had changed without a doubt

But it was impossible for me to accept that I had become a vampire. Why?

The tears started falling before I could answer my own question.

He pulled me into a tight hug immediately.

"Bella please don't cry it's going to be okay" he declared, comforting me.

My breath caught in my throat as he embraced me. I could smell his sweet fragrance and feel his breath, warm against my cheek.

However nothing was impossible.

"How … how old… are …you?" I asked in between sobs.

"I'm a hundred and four" he said cautiously waiting for my response.

"Do you miss being human?" I questioned.

"Of course I do" he replied without hesitation and continued. "But when life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end; you've lived a short human life Isabella Swan, Try to think about your accomplishes rather than your disadvantages, it helps".

**-**** I knew Edward was right that night. As much as I'd wished it was all a nightmare, which I would soon wake up from. I was seventeen years old and my life was over. My human life was over. I hadn't accomplished anything. But of course I was still alive. –**

It took me a minute to absorb everything Edward told me. While I did, I looked around our surroundings.

We were in a meadow.

It would be a very beautiful place when the sun comes out. Magical: like a fairytale.

But the sun rarely came out in Forks. London wasn't much different either.

But London was home.

And I missed home. I missed mom. But that was the past and this is the present.

I was deep in thought when I realized Edward was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he replied

This really irritated me. "For god's sake, tell me now!" I demanded.

"Well it's that I've just told you I'm a vampire.

I'm guessing that your throat seems very dry, you're thirsty.

You probably have loads of questions and well you haven't asked me the most basic one. What do we eat?" He indicated with a teasing smirk.


	5. Chapter 5 Eternity

_The definition of vampire_: -_A blood-sucking ghost; a soul of a dead person._

Of course they drank blood but… Just how much did they crave?

"Please, please don't tell me vampires are some sick, masochistic creatures that only desire blood… blood… and more blood. I don't want to live for eternity killing loved ones or even innocent people. I still want part of me to be humane." I pronounced, stressed.

I waited patiently for his response.

Part of me wanted to know how my life would be from now on and part of me hated the fact that I had become a monster.

"Yes, we can't live without blood, Bella. But it doesn't mean we have to be monsters. My family- we've been living on animal blood for decades, nearly a century actually."

He seemed exceptionally proud with himself as he said that.

But that wasn't why I was so shocked.

"You mean your whole family is vampires! Alice! Emmett! Jasper! And Rosalie! Even Dr. Cullen and his wife!?" I screamed.

My tone and expression seemed to surprise him.

"Yes" he whispered a reply. "I thought you would have guessed".

So all this was his big secret. The secret he didn't trust me to keep. How could I have not guessed? They way he acted before. The way he spoke. He had certainly- not been, human…

My thoughts were sidetracked as I realized Edward was staring at me. His dark eyes bored intensely into mine.

He stroked my chin up and down with the back of his hand, before he pulled his face forward inches before mine. My skin tingled at his touch.

Yet again I forgot how to breathe. He sighed frustrated before speaking.

"Tell me what you're thinking" he asked.

I remembered how he was always intrigued by my thoughts because he could not hear them- it bothered him.

Nevertheless, the truth blurted out against my will. "You tried so hard to keep this secret from me. With all your mixed emotions and everything…"I paused not knowing where to go with this "…I was wondering if I really did appeal to you? The way you do to me".

I looked down flushing red.

I was beyond embarrassed. What if he _didn't_ feel the same way about me?

He lifted my chin, playing with my hair as he spoke.

"I've never felt like this about anyone Bella. Of coarse you appeal to me, beyond anything I can describe…"

My lips crushed his before he could finish. But he didn't pull away.

Our lips moved in synchronization; like two particles adjoining, two atoms colliding, two magnets attracting. I never wanted to repel. His kiss made the hairs on my neck standup. I could feel my legs going limp at this new sensation.

We broke free gasping for air.

"Thank you" he announced.

"For what?" I managed

"For being you, I guess. Truth is- I'm in love with you Bella" He confessed.

Wow- I didn't know if today should be the best day of my life or the worst.

The guy- or shall I say vampire- love of my life just told me he loved me.

"I love you two" I replied

It was all _so cheesy_; like something I would make vomiting noises if I was watching on T.V. However this was reality.

"Can I show you something?" he suddenly asked.

"Sure. But I'm thirsty" I moaned. While I was separating my facts from fantasies, I had become completely unaware of my scorching throat.

"I know" he admitted grinning widely, it made me smile back.

"Don't worry, you'll get your blood soon" he stated, laughing.

"Not funny" I scowled, which seemed to make him laugh harder.

"Run with me?" he asked, almost demandingly.

I hesitated for a moment then thought -what the heck he's going to beat me anyway, with _my_ balancing issues.

I took a head start; startled when my legs co-operated with me, they went faster and faster.

I couldn't help myself I started laughing my head off.

Everything blurred around me. Every time there was a tree in my way, I instinctively swerved out of the way inches before it.

Edward was right beside me then. Clearly laughing at me, He probably thought I was insane.

Oh well what did I care? I was happy for the first time in a while.

Things had changed.

**- My human life **_**had**_** been a dream beyond any of my expectations; however my life has not entirely ended. My death was the beginning, for I still have many things to accomplish and I have **_**eternity**_** to perfect it... - **


	6. Chapter 6 Acknowledgements:

_**The End!**_

**Acknowledgements****:**

**I would like to thank my English teacher for assessing our class to right a scary story- which kinda gave me some inspiration- however I did have to turn a ghost story into a vampire one. **

**I would also like to thank my brain for being unique- I'm proud it's not stupid, but quite upset that it's not '**_**Einstein' **_**intelligent or even plain intelligent.**

**And finally I would like to thank my (loving) erratic friend 'obsessive lamb' who kinda got me addicted to Twilight even more than I actually was. She also wouldn't stop babbling about "How AMAZING" Fan Fiction was- until I got it. **

**But I guess it was all absolutely worth it- since I spend half my time reading Fan Fiction stories and the other half reading the Twilight saga over and over again for the billionth time!!! **__

**Ha-ha that's all- thanks very, very much!!!**


End file.
